


tweetfics | various pairings

by dotdotmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fairy Tale Retellings, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multi, Polyamory, Royalty, Tweetfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: collection of tweetficsch. 1: sesoo fairytale retelling/royalty auch. 2: seho/junsoo angsty mama powers au
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	1. sesoo fairytale retelling/royalty au

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here's a small collection of tweetfics that were all posted to a now private account. i do like these though and want to make them available to everyone.
> 
> some notes:  
> \- all of these are **complete**!  
> \- every chapter is a separate au. chapters are independent of each other.  
> \- keep in mind they were written very quickly, with a character limit as well, and not revised.  
> \- i have hundreds of wips and drafts i want to tackle one day. the likelihood that i will write one of these? very small- please do not ask me to write more for them than what is posted here. i always do like hearing everyone's thoughts though!!  
> \- each chapter will have notes on which tags of the work apply.
> 
> **CHAPTER 1:** sesoo fairytale retelling/royalty au  
>  _themes:_ adoption/family, abolition of monarchy, mutual pining, temporary breakup  
>  _notes:_ this au is very dear to me although i would approach both the adoption aspect and the revolution very differently today. written in 2018, i think.

there's a prophecy the youngest royal offspring will shatter the kingdom. once the baby is born, it's supposed to be abandoned to die but the birthing parent makes sure it's safely tucked away in a basket, left in a hut frequented by woodcutters.

they find the baby the next morning, take it to that one carpenter couple who has been wishing for a child for years. they raise it as oh sehun, like the precious blessing it is. sehun never misses warmth and love, growing up as a peasant, learns his adoptive parents' trade.

they tell him he was a gift from the woods, and he understands it to mean he will look for the parents who abandoned him one day. there's a ring too, simple, no inscriptions, too small to wear so he keeps it on a chain in his pockets.

after being away for years, travelling from carpenter to carpenter to polish his skills, he returns to the small town where his parents live, takes over their shop, helps around town, falls in love.

his detailed, intricate, skillful woodwork gets him a reputation that reaches the royal court.  
they send for his work, send for him later, too.

they want him to teach the crown prince/ss how to build tables, chairs, work up to their own throne. the idea makes sehun gag but he can't refuse to go, can't turn down a request of the crown.

he's in his mid-twenties by now, involved with a small but growing group that subtly and unsubtly stand up for peasants' rights, protect and support each other.

the palace is gross in its display of power and wealth, of inequality. sehun has a hard time adjusting to life there despite his only obligation being the daily lessons he gives.

so he spends the rest of his day talking to palace employees, scouring the woods nearby, finds a farm to help out on, fixes their houses and stables and sheds, helps spreading the idea of abolishing royalty.

there he meets kyungsoo, a young blacksmith, falls for him quickly but is wary of his own attraction, thinks kyungsoo just reminds him of home.

the crown prince/ss isn't too untalented or unbearable to teach but clumsy and slow so he's forced to stay for one year, then another. sehun misses home so badly but they won't let him go.

when the throne slowly comes together, with an end in sight sehun confesses to kyungsoo, thinking he'll just get it over with, get rejected, leave him and his broken heart behind.

kyungsoo however confesses to him, too, and they begin a tentative relationship, both aware it might not last too long; kyungsoo unsure about leaving while sehun can't stay; the homesickness is killing him.

the day the throne is finished, sehun gets ordered to court, they scrub him down, dress him up for the reveal. just for the royal family but he has to at least look and smell royal, too.

one of the employees discovers the small ring and they put it on a necklace, since he refuses to wear any other jewellery.  
birthing parent recognises the ring immediately but keeps quiet during the celebration.

they do pull him aside later, ask when he'll leave. sehun tells them he'll be gone by the next morning. his heart is heavy as he tentatively breaks up with kyungsoo after spending a last night with him, a vain attempt to sleep under the stars.

it gets even heavier when he meets a cloaked figure waiting for him at the edge of the town  
they walk together for a few hours in silence until they're deep in the woods. sehun senses what's coming.

he's told about a prophecy that would have put them in danger, it's all vague. sees the pain and longing and helpless love for a child they never met again in their eyes but turns their offer to live at court down immediately.

he has a life of his own, he insists, and while he does want to know about them, fill that crack in his identity, he can't be royal himself, no matter what they say.  
they part in tears, promise letters, but it feels right.

sehun is relieved, aches to get home, find comfort amidst all this pain, parting with kyungsoo, finding his birth parents, an identity that doesn't fit, unsettled that he'd been teaching his sibling all along.

he goes back, confides in his parents, feels safe and loved, works, reads, writes letter after letter. they're slowly establishing small places to go for help all over the country, slowly preparing for an uprising.

he writes to kyungsoo who is involved in the uprising too, skirts anything personal, cries when kyungsoo doesn't, when kyungsoo encloses small personal notes and writes about missing and loving him.

he writes to the palace, too, receives letters from his sibling, surprisingly, from his parent, unsurprisingly. their longing is so palpable and entitled he can't bear it, pushes it aside for now.

he writes to them about politics instead, surprised to find them agreeing, even more surprised when by royal decree things start to change for the better for them.

it is not enough, and they set out to take over residencies of the wealthy, the noble, bribe their soldiers or make sure to bring the soldiers' families along.

sehun is on the road like this, writes still but doesn't receive, prays for everyone every day. they overwhelm in numbers, have yet to shed blood, and he dreads the prophecy, the wording haunting him.

he's homesick again, terribly so, lovesick too, finds a little relief and affection in the friendship with someone he exchanged letters with, junmyeon, another young man.

when junmyeon tries to kiss him one night, sehun starts crying so hard he can't talk for the following day. junmyeon cries too, says he understands, holds his hand whenever they both need it from then on.

they arrive at the palace the night before his sibling will be crowned, and he's worried sick about his companions; they're so many by now they won't be able to depend on the local community for food and shelter for long.

sehun's unable to sleep, sneaks away to find kyungsoo, finds the blacksmith's shop empty, even most tools gone, a bunch of his own letters sitting on one of the workbenches, unopened.

he's too devastated to make it back to their camp, exhaustion catching up with him, cries himself to sleep that night, on junmyeon's shoulder at some point when junmyeon somehow finds him.

they both sleep through their once small but not anymore, still peaceful, entirely disarming army leaving for the palace the following morning, miss how they're greeted by palace staff opening gates and doors despite the crowning ceremony being in full swing.

miss how they barge in, flood the throne room, press the nobles up against the walls as a warning, knock the thrones over. miss sehun's friends from the farm shattering the crown.  
miss the palace being stripped of anything valuable, the records on nobility, royalty, property being destroyed like everywhere else they went before.

they wake up on a rug on the floor as their army disperses around midday, wake up to sehun's farm friends finding them there.

sehun immediately rushes to the palace, an empty, hollowed out skeleton of former power, wanders through the daunting emptiness, finally finds his blood relatives in a small chamber, wallowing in self-pity.

it doesn't arouse any pity in him but utter disgust, and he leaves without saying a word. someone catches up to him as he steps through the castle gate, his birth parent, pleading with him to let them come with.

and he thinks of their attempts to reach out to him, thinks of how they saved his life, saved him from having to grow up as a prince, and a cursed one at that, thinks of getting to know them as a person of their own, not a royal, not a failed parent.

they find junmyeon, sehun says goodbye to his friends, join the stream of people still heading home, back to their lives, hopeful, elated, free for now.  
when they part ways with junmyeon, it's in tears again, promises to write, to meet again.

sehun is too preoccupied with nursing his broken heart to talk with his birth parent beyond the small talk regarding their journey home, wishes he had the strength to get their issues out of the way, prepare everything for a new start before they arrive.

back at home, the way his parents quietly accept and invite his birth parent into their home, trusting sehun, loving him to bits, adoring his birth parent too for what they did for sehun, for them, breaks his heart again.

he can barely stand it, feels like he too should leave everything behind, can barely concentrate on work, tries to understand the lack of word from kyungsoo not as an ending but the new beginning he craves for, still cries himself to sleep at night.

he writes and writes, more letters than ever, helps the world reinvent itself, watches tentative governments erring and mending their mistakes, palaces being turned into community centres, schools, property being distributed.

sehun's been back for months, barely leaves his parents' house, withdraws from talking to customers, refuses to talk to anyone, writes, writes, writes, reads, knows anything about anywhere else but the small town he lives in.

his parents force him to go outside one day, send him to the blacksmith to ask about an order of metal fittings, breathe some air, see the sun.  
sehun goes reluctantly, trudges into the blacksmith's shop, finds himself unable to move or breathe when he sees the blacksmith.

kyungsoo locks the door behind him, stares at sehun as he stands there, motionless still.  
until kyungsoo starts to talk and cry at the same time, about how he moved as soon as he could, hadn't sehun gotten his letters, hadn't sehun gotten the one where he asked him to marry him one day?

talks about how he assumed sehun hadn't. but how he also heard about junmyeon not too long after, from the people who still wrote him after sehun had stopped entirely, had lost hope when sehun never replied to his notes, never even acknowledged them.

talks about how he'd stood in front of sehun's door so often but went home again, not wanting to impose on him, assumed sehun was with junmyeon now, absent as he was, everyone talks about you two, sehun, everyone, so it must be true.

and sehun listens, doesn't bother wiping his own tears, feels his heart shattering into impossibly smaller pieces. but this ache is a good ache, mendable.

and he tells kyungsoo about his letters, too, the ones he found in his empty shop, remembers the stories he heard about letters being delivered months too late to interfere with the uprising.

bares his heart for him, too, can't believe his luck that kyungsoo, despite everything, is still in love with him, still willing to listen, to mend, to try. and they kiss there, in kyungsoo's shop, and it's strange and familiar at the same time, painful and wholesome, but right, right, right.

sehun returns home with a smile he hasn't smiled in months, a promise that kyungsoo will propose to him again in due time, in person, forgetting all about the fittings, and none of his parents remind him of them until much, much later.


	2. seho/junsoo polyam mama powers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun developing powers of his own means the end of their relationship. junmyeon moves to drown his heartache in the sea. he makes a friend, falls in love, still can't forget about sehun—and maybe, he doesn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER 2:** angsty mama powers tweetfic from 2018.  
> don't judge, sometimes nothing's better than hearts being broken and mended by time and love... but i somehow made it seho/junsoo
> 
> _themes_ : breaking up, moving to a new place, angst, polyamory, getting back together, mama powers  
>  _notes_ : this au is also near and dear to my heart and i still want to write it some day ;;;

sehun developing powers after all, a late bloomer, rare, dangerous because of how unused he is to it, how unrestrained his power is.  
so he has to leave for a training facility in the middle of nowhere immediately. so seho decide to break up, sure that long distance would ruin them.

the breakup however ruins junmyeon, and he sells everything he owns, scrapes together enough money to buy an old, cheap cottage by the sea. the small town is famous for its rainy weather, it's just what junmyeon needs, a place where he can let himself lose control of his power.

he has always been bad at keeping it in check, pipes bursting, flooding apartments when he hit rock bottom.  
here, far away enough from the town, no one notices the sea creeping just a bit closer to him, the rain coming down just a little harder.

he spends his days at one of the town's diners, rents out one of their booths, leeches off their wifi to get his programming work done, spends the afternoons watching clickbait videos, life hacks he forgets about the second the next video starts.

eats too early dinner, smiles, walks home to collapse into bed, sometimes wakes up at the shore, half way into the water. stares into the sea foam, takes hot showers, never thinks of sehun.  
on some days, he tries to gain his control back, fails, waits even longer to try again.

he gets better after a while, months maybe; the winter especially snowy, the warmth and bustle of the diner especially appealing.  
junmyeon is tentatively friends with the wait staff, mostly jongdae who learned when to come over and shoo him outside to get some fresh air and stretch.

one day in late spring, he's up before the sun, out as it barely peeks over the horizon. a small old truck speeds past him on his way to town, slows down, stops, a door pushed open in invitation by the time he catches up.  
kyungsoo, a nearby farmer, he learns, gives him a ride.

he's on the way to the farmer's market, smells like hard work, earthy, grounding. junmyeon pushes past his shyness, presses to meet him again, make this a regular occurrence. kyungsoo seems happy to comply.  
picks him up three days per week, long before junmyeon's usually awake.

junmyeon is aware of just how heavy, serious his crush on kyungsoo is, and at the same time, the memories of sehun come back, rip the little control he gained over his power to pieces.  
it's unsettling, but he can't make himself stay away from kyungsoo, invites him out to dinner.

lets jongdae give him looks, lets jongdae spoil kyungsoo at his expense, makes this a regular occurrence, too.  
starts searching the internet for traces of sehun, comes up empty, kisses kyungsoo on his porch when he drops him off one evening, wakes up on the shore that night again.

junmyeon is so tired, and he confesses to kyungsoo, tells him about sehun, his power, learns about kyungsoo's.  
it makes sense that kyungsoo's presence grounds him, but he's aware he's been coping badly, been too avoidant, can't let kyungsoo cover it all up.

junmyeon takes time off work, books a month with one of his former instructors at the training center, leaves kyungsoo behind with a promise of a more stable future.  
he's well through the third week when he hears about sehun for the first time; three weeks of honesty, rawness.

it helped, the familiarity of his instructor helped, he's slowly settling into his feelings again, into the love he harbours for kyungsoo, for sehun.  
he learns that sehun left long ago, an exemplary student with incredible control over his power.

he finally contacts sehun's family, learns that sehun had been looking for him, notes the past tense, leaves his address with them, an invitation for sehun. junmyeon knows he can't apologise for this, cutting sehun out like he did, hopes he'll let him make it up to him anyway.

it's a few months later that sehun does visit, waiting for him in his booth one day. he feels strange, not uncomfortable but different, and junmyeon realises his affection renewing as sehun talks about the training, about how he hoped to come back to junmyeon waiting for him.

about his devastation when he did but junmyeon was nowhere to be found. junmyeon is out of apologies, admits to his mistake, keeps silent about the heartbreak he went through in the face of sehun's. he could have left a trace, and he knows it means something that he didn't.

they switch to pleasant small talk after this, let jongdae join to throw in some stories of his own.  
it's junmyeon and kyungsoo's weekly dinner night, and kyungsoo, on time as usual, slips into the seat next to junmyeon, kisses him hello before he sees sehun.

junmyeon had mentioned kyungsoo, can't read sehun now.  
they eat dinner together, sehun smiles and laughs and insists on staying in the hotel room he'd rented in town, promises to visit junmyeon soon.

he does a few days later, makes the wind pick up when they're at the shore, laughs when junmyeon has to chase after his scarf, still laughs when junmyeon makes the sea come after him, still smiles when they kiss, cold, wind-blown and drenched.

sehun admits he rented the room long-term, likes the town, likes junmyeon still, intends to stay, to try again.

(a few stray things i wanted to add to this, nothing major)

they do try again, settle into new routines. sehun joins junmyeon and kyungsoo's dinner nights; junmyeon starts helping out on the farm on saturdays; spends sundays in bed with sehun and the sound of the sea.

jongdae agrees to meet him outside of work, they go minigolfing, to the bookshop with a café when the weather is bad, take a cooking class together, then a baking class. their friendship comes so easy to junmyeon, jongdae starts feeling like a brother soon.

it's no surprise when he finds out about jongdae's power, it feels right for them to be connected in that way, too.  
it's jongdae who encourages him to post his poems online, dark, heavy pieces junmyeon writes when he loses himself to the water.

it's junmyeon who encourages jongdae to leave his job, start training under an electrician.

sehun moves to a nearby village, keeps quiet about his job, texts junmyeon all the time. it's nice to have him there like this, have kyungsoo laugh at his sappy, bratty texts.

sehun and kyungsoo start meeting, too, find they have the same distaste for bad movies, watch them all at the tiny cinema anyway, probably bond over junmyeon's still haphazard attempts at cooking, too.  
junmyeon is glad they're friends, glad to have them both at the same table, glad to have them both with him.

it's hard, being with sehun sometimes, finding new ways for them, not letting the past, the hurt between them grow unattended in the shadows of new, old feelings.  
junmyeon learns sehun again, learns to talk more, better, find better answers.

it's hard being with kyungsoo too, he's stubborn, worried, wants junmyeon to move in with him, leave the run-down cottage behind. but junmyeon needs the sea just a few steps away, the loneliness of the nights out here.  
he lets kyungsoo replace the windows, repair the door.

lets kyungsoo talk about marriage too, consults jongdae, sehun, himself. it doesn't mean as much to him as it does to kyungsoo; to sehun apparently too who cries when junmyeon tells him, urges him to accept, to let kyungsoo's steadiness protect him, just let him promise and vow.

so junmyeon agrees over a saturday night dinner, the stew kyungsoo made. knows he made the right decision when kyungsoo offers him a room to be permanently his but doesn't insist on him moving in again, when kyungsoo calls sehun and barely gets a word out on the phone.

knows he could always take it back and they'd be okay, find a way to make it work. they eat junmyeon's ugly pie on the steps of the porch, the heavy quilt not enough to keep them from freezing, get sticky crumbs all over it, hold hands, look up at the stars, the barely there moon.

the walk home in the dark is silent, it's winter almost, they're waiting for the snow. junmyeon sinks into his bed, cold and tired, dreams of the sea, endless and unknown but home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did writing it back then.  
> ty for reading!!


End file.
